Flaming Fortune
by NappochanxD
Summary: The Shirogane astate is up in flames, and gang hears of it. They cops are useless like all ways. Do they deicide to help there friend, or just watch?


So heres my persona story, I don't own persona 4 . xD So i hope you enjoy it. tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Hmm what's that smell? It smells like its burning…" I mumbled in my sleep. I realized what I said, and ran off my bed. My room was filled with smoke. I ran into the hallway. It was Smokey, and I could see some flames burning in the distance. The one thing I thought of was my grandfather. As fast I could, running through smoke. It burned so bad it was hard to see. I approached my grandfather's door, but as I reached for the door handle, at the corner of my eye a support beam fell. I tried to dodge it, but everything just went black.<p>

Meanwhile…. Soujis pov

"The Shirogane astate, has gone into flames. The fire department is still trying to fight the fire. The cause is still unknown. Please try to avoid going to that area. It will be backed up the whole night. In other news Inaba cows might not be as…." The announcer said, now moving on.

"What?..." I yelled, and jumped up..

"Hey isn't that Naotos house? I hope she okay.." Nanako said.

Then my phone rang. "Did you see that? We need to do something! I'm leaving meet you there." It was Kanji; he must have seen the news. "They said they haven't yet found anyone! We need to go!" He screamed.

"I'll meet you there. I'll tell the rest. Be careful, Kanji." I said.

"Alright!" he yelled and hung-up.

"Nanako, will you be alright? I need to go check up on Naoto-kun."

"Yeah, go make sure she's okay!"

I texted the others, it was fasted then calling everyone. I ran as fast as I could. This is the first time one of my friends, no my family has been in danger outside of the TV world. It was harder to grasp here, because I knew I was pretty much useless. The cops won't let me do anything but watch. It really pisses me off. I reached her house. They main house was still standing but the flames we attacking the whole structure. There was tape around her house; Blocking civilians from wondering in. I saw Dojima stand there commanding the fire men. I jumped over the tape and ran to him.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home!" He yelled.

"Where's Naoto? Please say you got him out of the house." I said panicked.

"I wish there was better news. But no we haven't found him yet. They haven't gotten to the top floor, but trust me were trying." He said, in a sad tone.

"Well we can't just watch…" I said. I looked at the house. Knowing Naoto was in there, I need to do something. I can't just watch. I flew by Dojima and the cops/firemen. I busted into the mansion.

It was incredibly Smokey. I pulled out something from my pocket; it was the glasses we used on the other side. The weird things is that it works.. I ripped off a piece of shirt and wrapped it around my mouth.

There was other men in there trying to move beams from blocking the grand stair case. I ran up and started yanking on wood, it was very hot. The burning wood burnt my hands.

"SENPAI!" Kanji voice broke through the flames.

"Kanji over here!" I yelled back.

Kanji ran over here and started tearing away at the wood, which wasn't really a good idea considering it could have caused it to make other parts of the structure fall. Which is probably why they aren't getting anywhere. But in the end, nothing happened; which surprised the firemen because a kid can do their job better. Anyhow I ran up the stair case, as the fire men yelled at me. I have to find Naoto, I feel stupid for going in like this but I couldn't just watch. Knowing that the police force never does anything right, and that I can do it better.

Things were falling down, pieces of roof and other random things. I dodge them the best I could, I was pretty used to this type of stuff anyway. I got on the ground crawling, because there would be less smoke down here. Why is here house so big? As I crawled down one hallway, my lungs were taking a beating. It was hard to breathe.

I jumped over a beam, and between to beams I see two little feet. I pulled them off her, and picked her up. My eyes were welling up with tears, knowing that she might not live. This really horrified me, one of my best friend, maybe even my love might die. She is such a sweet and caring person, even though she wouldn't agree. I knew where she was going; she wanted to save her grandfather. I also ripped a piece of my clothes to put around her mouth.

As I was running out, I noticed a pocket watch on the ground. So swiftly picked it up and ran out. It was harder to get through while caring someone, but I was able to mange. I saw Kanji on my way.

"You found her! That's great!" Kanji yelled, tearing up.

"Yeah let's get out."

We escaped the house, some random people tried to take Naoto away. that really pissed me off because they were treating me like I didn't do anything and was getting in the way. Well all that matter is she's okay. She gets put on a stretcher, and on the ambulance.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dojima yelled.

"What?" I asked as some people started to tie me down to a stretcher also.

"Agh… well I'm happy you alright, now let's hope Naoto is to." He said with a smile, then turns way to yell at some people.

They set me side by side Naoto's stretcher, while people were checking on her. Seeing her like this made me want to cry. I held on to her hand, and shut my eyes. I could feel the tears run down.

* * *

><p>S<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short, but i hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
